Programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices can be used to store data. For example, a fuse can be used to store one bit of data. To program the fuse, sufficient voltage or current is applied to the fuse to cause the resistive link to melt open. During fuse programming, however, the surrounding circuitry can also be damaged, e.g., due to the relatively large energy used to melt the fuse link. Additional damage may be made when the PROM is utilized in environments where relatively low-voltage digital logic is mixed with high-voltage circuitry.